Leave me alone
by BigMachoCinephile
Summary: Sharon had a date. The first in a very long time. If only she could forget Andy... She might enjoy it.


Hello everybody! I've been doing a Friends marathon again and this just popped into my head while watching it. If there are some Friends fans here, you will know what I'm talking about…

Hope you enjoy !

A special thank you to Vicky who (gently) pushed me to publish that new one shot.

Manon.

…

Sharon had a date. The first in... She didn't even remember. She was divorced and had been divorced for some time now. She had met some men during the years but nothing incredible, nothing long lasting. And now she had a date.

She looked at herself one last time in the mirror and made her way to the living room. She was about to opened a bottle of wine when someone knocked on her door. She rearranged her hair and opened the door. Her stomach felt like it had a rock on it.

"Hello, John." Sharon greeted him with a smile.

"Wouah! Sharon, you are beautiful!" John exclaimed very loudly. Sharon blushed and invited him to enter. She didn't really like men so... expressive, but she decided to give him a chance.

John was a teacher that she had met outside Rusty's school. But fortunately, he was not one of Rusty's teacher. She would never had accepted to have dinner with him otherwise. They had seen each other a few times before he had asked her to get a coffee.

"Do you want some wine?" She asked him.

"Oh yeah! I like it." John said to her. Sharon nodded her head and returned to the kitchen to pour them a glass.

Sharon felt like that was all he had done since he had been there. Talking and talking… Maybe he was just nervous but she was getting bored. Sharon tried to follow what he was saying when she heard her phone vibrating beside her. Suddenly, she wanted to look at her phone so badly.

"Excuse me John, I know it's really impolite but I need to check that text. It might be work."

"Of course. Sometimes I forget that you are a police officer. It's so weird."

Sharon ignored that last comment and smiled at him. "Why don't you go out on the balcony, enjoy the view. I will be right there." She let him walk away while she grabbed her phone which was on her kitchen counter. The text was from Andy.

"_Walking down the beach. Two little girls are ballet dancing in the sand. Thinking of you. Andy."_

Sharon smiled at her phone. Andy was far too cute sometimes and he would hate if she told him that to his face. But that was true. He was her best friend and could make her melt. She bit down on her lip, not knowing what to answer.

Actually, she knew what she wanted to answer. But she also knew that it was her fault if their relationship was awkward. He was giving her a chance to break the tension between them.

_Sharon was working late, once again. She dropped her head against the headrest of her chair, took off her glasses and closed her eyes. She would kill to be teleport in a warm bath. But for now she had paperwork to do. When she opened her eyes again, Andy was leaning casually against the door frame._

_Sharon smiled at him immediately. "Hi."_

"_Hi." Andy said back. "May I?" He asked pointing to the chair._

"_Of course Andy."_

_Sharon watched him enter her office and sat down on her chair. "I like you without your glasses."_

_If Sharon was surprised by this comment, she didn't show it. "Well… I don't." She said and put them back on. Andy smirked and continued to look at her face. He could feel his heart beginning to beat quickly and forced himself to breathe deeply but discretely._

"_So. What can I do for your Lieutenant?" Sharon said with her all-business voice but with a sparkle in her eyes._

"_Well Captain. We are all tired. Provenza, Julio, Amy and Mike have all left without finishing their paperwork. Buzz also left without finishing watching all the videos we have and I have not finished either."_

"_Should I congratulate my team for leaving you on your own then?"_

"_No. I just got an idea…"_

"_What do you propose?"_

_Andy took a deep breath. That was now or never. "Well, if you want to, I thought maybe I could invite you to a restaurant. Or I could cook for you at mine. I have that wine that you like."_

_Sharon looked at him. She wanted to say yes. She almost always said yes but she could see something different in his eyes tonight._

"_You… You mean like a date?" Sharon had her answer when she saw Andy was blushing. "Andy… We can't go on a date together..."_

"_Why?" He looked like a child who has been told no to something. It hurt to see him like this._

"_Andy. We work together. Technically I am your boss. And we are… We're friends."_

"_I know all of that. But Sharon, I really like you. You are the person I am the closest with. I can truly be myself with you. I love spending time with you. You are a beautiful person. Inside and out."_

_Sharon looked down at her desk and raised to sit down beside him on the other chair. She took one of his hands on her own. "Andy, I feel exactly the same about you. But it's just too complicated. There are my kids, my job, my ex and-"_

"_But what about you?" Andy said pulling a little on her hand so she was closer to him._

_Sharon looked up at his eyes. His deep brown eyes full of emotions. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I don't want to date you Andy."_

_He let go of her hand immediately. "Oh. I am so sorry. I didn't… I… I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I thought… I thought maybe what was between us was… That there was something..."_

"_There is something Andy. Just not that. But you are right, we are friends."_

That had happened three weeks ago and saying that there had been tension between the two of them would be an euphemism. The team had also noticed that something was weird between their Captain and her Lieutenant but no one had dared say a word.

Back in her living room, she looked down again at Andy's text. She moved her thumbs in front of the screen for a few seconds before realizing that even though their relationship was tense, they still had a friendly relationship. Sharon was missing Andy. And apparently, so did he.

"_I bet you stopped and watched them for a moment. Enjoy your walk Andy. I will see you tomorrow."_

Before she could changed her mind, she sent her text. She turned her head and watched her date on her balcony.

"I'm sorry about that."

John made a sign with his hand. "No, it's okay. So… It's a pretty nice view you have here."

"I know. It's amazing, isn't it? I brought this condo because of the view."

"You didn't always lived there?"

Sharon took a sip of her wine and nodded her head no. "My ex husband and I were living in a house. I bought it when my two oldest were gone. And my ex too."

"Don't you miss having a male presence?"

Sharon tried to hide her reaction. That was not a question she was expecting on a first date. John had been really nice. He was tall, with dark hair and almost black eyes. He was a literature teacher. When he asked Sharon out on a date, she had been surprised but had said yes nevertheless. He was supposed to come and have a drink before they went to a very classy restaurant he had chose.

But now he seemed more confident. And she was starting to see some part of his personality that she did not really like. She knew that everybody had flaws. God knows that it's something that someone learn with age.

"No. Not really. I mean… I have been married for a long time and now I am divorced-"

"But don't you need a good friend. A male friend to help you in everyday life?"

John continued to describe how important it is for a women "of a certain age" to still have male company and go out. Sharon was not really listening anymore. There was only one thought in her mind now, only was person that she was thinking of when John talked about having male friend. Andy.

She could practically see him right now. How he would lean against the railing, his smile on his lips, almost mocking her to have accepted this dull date.

He would raise an eyebrow toward her and roll his eyes at her date. Probably would call him an idiot too.

"I can't believe you would rather go out with him than with me." Sharon looked at where Andy stood. His eyes on her date, clearly judging him.

"Would you excuse me? I'm trying to have a date here…" She answered. Andy walked to her. When he was really close, closer than she had ever been with the real Andy, he put his hands on her hips and turned her toward him. That was a first too. Andy liked to touch people. He would take her hand while she was getting out of a car, put his hand on the small of her back. Once, at the beach, he had even put a lock of hair behind her ear. But that was nothing compared to this. She could feel his strong hands on her skin and how hot his body was. Sharon blamed her tiredness for this hallucination.

"Then stop thinking about me." He said smirking.

Sharon rolled her eyes and put her hands on his chest. It was also the first time that she was touching Andy's body. "I am thinking about you, so what?"

Andy turned her so they were both facing her date who was still talking, her in front of him. Andy pulled her to his side and let one of his arm around her shoulder.

"I don't get it. What do you see in him anyway?" He asked.

She hesitated before answering. "He is funny." Andy puffed loudly and Sharon laughed at him. He turned so he was standing in front of her again and let his hands ran the length of her arms to rest one on her shoulder and the other on her cheek.

"Sharon, come on. Give us a chance." Sharon was surprised by the emotion she could heard in his voice. She was even more surprised by the emotion she could hear in her own voice. Her voice was strangled when she spoke. "I can't. It's to hard."

Andy was doing soothing circles on her cheek with his thumb. "To hard to what?"

Sharon looked up to him. "To let go." She whispered.

"You won't be in this alone, you know." Andy tried to reassure her.

Sharon could feel tears escaping her eyes. Andy pulled her closer to envelop her in a hug. "Andy, you are my best friend. If we break up and I lose you-"

"Why would you think about breaking up?"

Sharon let out a chuckled before pulling back so she could look into his eyes. "Well… Every love stories end badly."

Andy shook his head. "Not all of them."

"Yes. Have you ever been with someone you didn't break up with?" Sharon raised an eyebrow, daring him to say something else.

"Well, no. But it only has to happen once. And anyway, I know that deep down, you know that we are made for each other. You know it. Are you attracted to me?" He asked her, bending his head so that their faces were very close. Sharon didn't had to think about that question for long. She knew the answer. She just had never admitted it to herself.

"Yes..."

Andy grinned and kissed her gently on the lips. It wasn't even a kiss. It was just a two pairs of lips resting one against another but that still left her breathless. When he pulled back, Sharon opened her eyes. The Andy that she had saw was not there anymore. There was only her date, still talking, on her balcony.

Everything fell into place suddenly. She knew what she had to do. Go and speak with Andy. But first, she had to get rid of her date.

"Hey. Are you okay?" John asked, finally noticing that she was not listening to a single word.

She sighed and smiled gently at him. "Not really. Listen, John. You seem like a really nice man but… there is someone else." She finished her sentence smiling.

"Oh. I see."

"Nothing happened. I mean, we aren't together or anything but, I feel bad being with you tonight, knowing how I feel about him. Do you understand?"

John finished his wine in one big sip. "Yeah, I get it. It's a shame…"

"I'm sorry." Sharon was so relieved that she could have laughed but that would have been impolite in front of her date. "I will walk you out."

After escorting him to the door with one last apology, she locked the door behind him. She hated the fact that she had to wait a good ten minutes before she could walked down. She didn't want to run into him right now. The wait was awful. Sharon did not know what to do with herself. After only five minutes, she stood from her couch, grabbed her purse which was resting by the door and opened the door. She waited only a few second for the elevator and before she knew it, she was in her car, driving in the direction of Andy's house.

The ride was not long but with how excited Sharon was, it seemed like an eternity. She finally arrived and parked her car next to where Andy's should be.

"He still must be on the beach." She thought to herself. She opened the little gate and walked to his swing seat in front of his house. After a few minutes, she started to panic. What if Andy had changed his mind? Andy might have found someone else by now. What if she had missed her chance? Love was all about timing anyway wasn't it. Sharon closed her eyes and let her head dropped against the seat. Dozen of questions were running though her head and she had no answers. She didn't like that one bit.

"Of all the swing sweats in all the houses in all the world, she sits on mine." Sharon chuckled before opening her eyes. She saw Andy walking toward her. He had left his usual shirt and suspenders for a simple sweater and had a bag of food in his left hand.

"Hi." She said when he sat beside her.

"You okay?" Andy asked.

"Of course." Sharon answered and looked at him. She felt like it was the first time she saw him, really saw him. She could feel butterflies flying in her stomach and her cheeks started to redden because of his gaze.

"If I ask it's because we didn't spend a lot of time alone recently and, even if I'm glad you did, you don't really drop by unannounced."

"Am I disturbing you?"

Andy covered her hand with his. "Of course not. Do you want to come in?"

"Sure." Sharon said.

Andy opened his front door and let Sharon entered first. She put her bag by the door and followed Andy into the kitchen.

"Have you eaten? We can share. I think I brought far too many sushi."

Sharon cleared her throat before answering. Andy had his back to her, which made it easier to confess. "Actually, I had a date tonight." She heard him drop something. A fork probably by the sound of it against the floor. He wasn't moving anymore.

"Andy?"

He bend down to take the fork and turned to her. "You had a date?"

Sharon nodded and smiled at him. Andy had never been good at hiding his feelings. "That's great!" Andy exclaimed quite suddenly.

"It really wasn't." She said back.

They both stayed silent for a moment, Andy putting on plates on his table in front of the couch. He silently invited Sharon to sit down and only when she did, he started to speak again.

"Was he a jerk?"

"No. He was actually really nice. He is a teacher."

Andy nodded without looking at Sharon. He hadn't look at her for a few moments now. Sharon knew she had to tell him before she lost her nerves.

"But… I just couldn't focus during this date." Sharon tried to catch Andy's eyes but he was still not looking. "Andy." She sighed. "Please, look at me."

When he finally did, Sharon could feel herself attracted to him. She wanted to take his hand, to pull him into a never ending hug. She wanted to kiss him to make him smile. But she was not scared as she had been before. This was a good kind of scared.

She crossed her leg so she could sit closer to him and took his big hand in her little one. He was looking at her with _that_ kind of look. A look that she was used to when her lieutenant was looking at her. Before, she would have looked away but not now. "I haven't been completely honest to you."

Andy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She let her thumb ran across the top of his hand for a moment. "You remember the evening you came to my office to-"

"To make an idiot out of myself? Yeah. I remember thanks."

Sharon let out a chuckle and shook her head. "You did not. I was the idiot."

Andy looked clearly surprised now. "What do you mean?"

"Andy." Sharon smiled sweetly at him. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest and her hands were starting to get sweaty. "I was scared. Because the idea of you and I together, dating… This is huge. That's something that could jeopardize the whole division. And I-"

"Sharon, you don't have to explain again. I get it, I mean we ca-"

Without realizing that she did so, Sharon moved and let herself kiss Andy. This wasn't like the first kiss she had imagined back on her balcony. This was full of emotion. For her, finally letting go and letting herself feel good with Andy. Andy who was currently kissing her so that Sharon would understand how much she meant to him. They both moved so they could kiss a little better. Sharon ran her hands up and down his back before she pulled his even closer by his neck. Andy let his hands in her hair before one of his hand ran lower, across her back and finally, _finally_, on her butt. He was about to moan from all the feelings when Sharon let out a noise he had not imagine. She laughed against his lips.

The way she giggled against his lips made Andy giggled too. But with less conviction.

"You okay?" Andy asked.

Sharon looked up at him. "Oh Andy, yeah. I'm sorry."

"Why are you laughing?" Sharon could see that she had hurt him.

"It's just the moment you touched my butt… I just thought about it and it was like : oh my God, Andy's hands are on my ass!"

Andy was not sharing her amusement. "And that's funny because…"

Sharon cupped his cheek gently. "It's not. I'm sorry." She raised her head and went back to kissing him. Andy tried to put even more passion into it so she could feel that this wasn't an amusement to him but a serious stuff. Andy high-fived himself in his head when after a few seconds Sharon let out a moan.

Right before giggling again.

Andy was the one to end the kiss and raised himself from his couch. "Okay. My hands were nowhere near your butt."

"I know." Sharon said giggling again but looking at her lap. "I'm just so nervous." She raised too and stood in front of Andy. "What we're doing here, Andy, it's big."

"I get that."

There a moment of silence between them when they both stood motionless, looking at each other.

"I'm sorry I ruined the mood."

Andy pulled her close to him, hugging her. "You didn't. Come on, I promised you sushi."

The dinner was eaten without further giggling incident. But Sharon still felt bad about him. Intimacy between them wasn't the issue. The more she looked at him with that new development, the more she could feel herself attracted to him. He was handsome. She couldn't deny it. So during the meal, she tried to touch him, feed him, give him looks that could not be misinterpreted. After a while, she could feel Andy fidgeting beside her.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Sharon said.

"Yeah." Andy cleared his throat. "How about a movie?" He said grabbing the remote.

"Sure." Sharon cuddled close to Andy and he pulled her closer to his side. Sharon got bored of the movie pretty quickly. She hadn't paid any attention to be honest. She hummed quietly and started to rub her nose against Andy's neck. In return, he let his hand caressed her side. She started to kiss his neck next and in a quick movement, Andy caught her lips between his. They made out for a while and Sharon grabbed Andy by his sweater and pulled him down on top of her on the couch.

Andy was doing delicious things to her neck when she put her leg on his butt. They took a breath of air and looked at each other in silence for a moment. Long seconds where both could see how much feeling were involved right now. How deeply they were will fall for each other. He took advantage of the move Sharon had just made to put his palm behind her tigh, making their pelvis rub together. With a little weight on his stomach, he let his hand ran higher and was, once again, touching her butt. After a moment, Andy grew bolder and grabbed it. He smiled against her lips before taking an inch back, just enough so he could look at her.

"You're not laughing anymore." Andy whispered.

"There is nothing to laugh about." Sharon whispered back.

They smiled at each other for a second before Sharon raised her head up so she could once again kiss him.

Sharon could feel how Andy was starting to harden against her, making her undulated her hips against his. Andy almost jumped off the couch, coughed loudly and put his sweater back in place. Sharon raised herself on her elbows and looked at him, trying to catch her breath.

"Everything okay?"

"Sure." Andy coughed again and looked down at her. The skin of her stomach was visible and her lips were glistening, her eyes wide opened and her hair a beautiful mess. "I just… I'm two seconds away to get you out of all your clothes and take you to my bed. And I don't want to do that."

"You don't?" Sharon asked with a smirk.

"I do. But… Sharon you mean so much more to me than just sex." He pushed his hand in his hair and took a step back when Sharon raised in front of him.

"So, because I mean so much to you, you don't want to have sex with me?" She asked, putting her arms around his waist. Andy pulled her hair out of her face and kissed her sweetly.

"You're trying to pull me into the dark side, Raydor."

"Well, I didn't get that nickname for nothing."

Sharon pulled him down to kiss him again. "You sure you want to do that?" Andy asked while nipping at her neck.

"Yes." Sharon answered still breathless. Andy grabbed her by the hand and jogged to this bedroom, Sharon laughing and trying to catch up with him.

That was the best date they both ever had.

THE END.


End file.
